Old Cars & Motel Rooms
by The Mad Traveler
Summary: The brothers meet another hunter working the same case that Bobby gave them without an explanation, but after meeting the girl with the old car, they don't really need one. SEASON 5 SPOILERS. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestiveness. Second SPN fic, hopefully a better one. The story is much better than my summary. Chestervelle (Dean & Jo)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so my last Supernatural fanfiction didn't turn out so well, so I thought I'd try again. I'm going to go ahead and warn you, there will be plenty of spelling errors and several grammatical ones, too, but I'll try my best. Oh, and I never know where to put the commas, so bare with me. I really want some constructive criticism this time. It helps me a lot.**

**Warning****: SPOILERS FOR SEASON FIVE**

**Rated T**** for language, suggestiveness, &amp; violence (that's basically half of Supernatural anyway).**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of this except for Lucy, but you probably know that since this is a fanfiction, but whatever.**

**Okay, let's do this.**

**(BACKSTORY)**

Ellen, Sam, Castiel, Dean, and Jo had been in the street facing Meg when there was a bright light and they heard a loud ringing. The hunters, the angel, and the demon ran toward where the light had been coming from seconds earlier. When they got there, Lucifer was gone, and there was a note on the wall. It read: _Lucifer has been returned to his prison and all has been returned to normal. Do not lose faith in Me, I will not abandon my children. _

Meg immediately vanished and Castiel smiled and turned to the hunters before departing with a flutter of wings. The hunters looked at each other in relief. The apocalypse was over.

The Winchester brothers were in a small town not far from where Ellen and Jo had rebuilt the Roadhouse after Lucifer was thrown back into the cage. Bobby had given the brothers the job without any explanation. All the old hunter had said was to go and hunt the bastard and that that should be the only "explanation" they should need. Dean, who wasn't all surprised by the man's grumpy behavior, accepted it without any further questions.

If anything, Dean seemed a little over eager to accept the job, to Sam. He sent him a death look when Sam question the man. Sam had started to say something in the car, but thought better of it in the end.

When they arrived, they went to the nearest motel, but when they were checking in, the manager said, "What, is the plaid festival this weekend?" When the brothers shot the man a questioning look, he said, "Well, some other girl came in asking for a room yesterday. She was wearing plaid and a leather jacket. She drives the baby blue '57 chevy bel-air. Gorgeous car." Dean stiffened a little at this. "You boys know her?"

"Yeah," Sam replied quickly, "I think so, actually. What room is she in?"

"18. Two doors down from you two."

The boys walked out and started towards their motel room. They unlocked their door and Dean glanced a Sam and said, "Who do you think she is?"

"I dunno man, but old car, motel room, and wearing plaid with a leather jacket? Sounds like a hunter to me."

"He said it was a gorgeous car, but didn't even mention my baby," the oldest Winchester pouted.

Sam laughed, "Pull it together man. We'll go talk to the girl with the best car." Sam snorted with laughter at the incredulous and hurt look his brother gave him.

The boys walked up to the plaid-wearing-old-car-owner's motel room and knocked. They heard light footsteps making their way across the threadbare carpet and pausing for a moment in front of the door. When the girl opened it, the first thing she did was splash holy water in their faces and then handed them a towel. When they'd wiped off their now-wet faces, she handed the pair a silver knife before pulling out her own and cutting a thin line on her arm and pouring holy water on it. The boys both made similar cuts on their arms, and when she was sure the two weren't demons or shapeshifters, she invited them in without a word.

The still-unnamed hunter sat on her bed and Sam sat in the chair belonging to the desk that Dean was sitting on. The older of the two men asked, "What's your name?"

"Lucy."

When Dean didn't respond, Sam said, "Well, I'm Sam and he's my brother, Dean." He gave the offending brother a look as he said the last part. Dean didn't react to his brother's comment. He didn't even move, he just kept staring at Lucy. After a moment, she met Dean's stare. The two were silent and Sam looked between the two, wondering which would break first. Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow at the older Winchester and he finally broke the stare and a smile played at the corner of his lips.

"Any particular reason you were staring at me?"

"Wasn't sure if I could trust you," Dean said, receiving a look from Sam.

"You changed your mind?"

Dean paused for a second and looked the girl up and down. She had blonde hair that was a few shades lighter than Jo's and about the same length. She had bright blue eyes that could almost fool him into believing that she was as innocent as she looked, but he knew better. Behind the jokes and the sarcasm, she was sad and angry and cold and scared and tired of all the bullshit life throws at her. She was like him. She was small, but strong and he bet she had a hell of a left hook, just like another petite blonde he knew. People probably underestimated her, but Dean wouldn't make that mistake.

"You remind me of somebody, and anybody like her, can sure as hell be trusted."

"I'd love to meet this girl."

"We're planning on heading over after this hunt, wanna tag along?"

Sam hid a smile at Dean's statement, not just because he was glad that Dean was being nice, but because the two had discussed no such plan.

"Sure, why not?"

Sam spoke this time, "Alright, lets hunt the thing first, guys."

"Right, about that, there's a small problem."

"What?"

"She only kills men." The boys' faces paled and she continued, "She's a ghost. Her name was Ashley and she was twenty three years old. She worked at a bar in town. Some guys, about her age, were drunk and hitting on her and she turned them down and pissed them off, they waited out in the back near the woods and when she came out, they grabbed her. Next day, one of her friends, that she worked with, saw Ashley's car and her keys on the ground a few feet away. Police never found the body or who did it."

"How did you figure it out?"

She glanced over at Sam and said, "Talked to her friend. The girl had seen the boys harassing her at the bar, but didn't tell the cops, because she had been a bit tipsy too and she wasn't sure. She told me though."

"Why'd she change her mind?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the younger Winchester and answered, "She'd seen ashley's ghost. I told her who I was and what I was gonna do and she told me everything she knew, and she was right. I found one of the boys yesterday and with a little _persuasion,_ he caved and gave me the location of the body. I was going to salt and burn the bones, but she showed up at his apartment. She started at the douchebag, but I had to protect him, so I got in front of him and she kept trying to get around me like she couldn't touch me. When I finally got him safe in the salt circle sitting in his windowless apartment in the salt circle with salt, water, and a bag of chips, I called Bobby to see if he'd ever heard of anything like that. Instead of answering me or even listening to a word I said, he hangs up to call, wait for it, you guys, right?"

The boys had shrunk back slightly when her answer had become a small rant that left her looking pissed off, which probably scared the boys more than whatever they were about to hunt. They both nodded.

After a minute or so, Dean stood and said less than enthusiastically, "i guess I'll call him and get some more information."

"No way. I'm calling that overprotective bastard," Lucy stated irritatedly and Dean was genuinely worried about the old man.

"Are you sure-" Sam started but he was cut off by the warning glare he received from the small but terrifying blonde.

She angrily jammed the keys on her phone to call the old man himself. As she did so, Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances. She pressed the phone to her ear and after it stopped ringing she got a reluctant 'Hello?' from Bobby.

"Don't _'hello?'_ me. Bobby I called you for information and you send in these two without a word. If you had listened to me, you would've heard that the particular ghost I'm hunting has an issue with _MEN_."

_"Lucy-"_

"Don't start, Bobby. Why don't you trust me to hunt on my own?!"

_"You're young and small and-"_

"Female," she suggested vehemently.

_"It has nothing to do with that, Lucy."_

"Bullshit."

_"I know plenty of women who can fend for themselves-"_

"I'm not a kid anymore, Bobby. I can take care of myself. I don't need these two shadowing me." The old hunter sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. "I am twenty four years old, I don't need adult supervision anymore, so you can just STOP." She hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed with a loud groan of frustration.

"If it makes you feel any better, we didn't know," Sam said softly to the girl who had just flopped onto the bed with an annoyed look occupying her admittedly pretty face.

"It doesn't really, but I'll pretend it does anyway." Sam smiled down at her, and couldn't help but think that she and Jo would be really good friends.

**AN: Okay, so this is it. I'm so glad you made it to the bottom! I'd love it if y'all would review, and tell me if this is any good at all. Honestly, I'd probably even enjoy flames (that's where people hate on my story, right?) although I'd prefer some constructive criticism. Actually I absolutely adore constructive criticism. Please, please, please, please review.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. **

**Remember that trouble is just the bits in between and that this isn't a 'goodbye', it's a 'see you around.' **

**Until next time,**

**Seraphina Jones**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got a grand total of FOUR followers on this story! High five! And guess what? I got one whole review. Thanks for that, **_**JBethH. **_**You are cool. **

**Okay, so lets get this thing started. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters except for Lucy.**_

* * *

Dean cursed for the third time and once again received an eyeroll from Lucy. "If you had listened to me, you wouldn't need me to do this."

"I wasn't going to let you hunt that thing on your own!"

"I was fine!"

Dean muttered a few more curses as she finished stitching up his arm. "You're such a baby," Lucy teased. Dean just glared at her.

She laughed at him as she put the rest of her stuff into her duffel bag. Sam walked up to her motel room door carrying his and his brother's bag, "Done yet?"

"Yeah, I'm done, but he may need sticker and a lollipop to cheer him up," she said as she carried her bag out to her car.

"Cheer up, Dean. We're going to the Roadhouse," Sam tried.

Dean grumbled past him and out to the Impala, but Sam could've sworn he saw his brother's eyes brighten up just a bit.

* * *

Lucy was following the Impala to the Roadhouse to meet the girl that the unflappable Dean Winchester based his opinions on. She actually couldn't wait to meet the girl. She'd heard other hunters talk about the Harvelle's Roadhouse, but she'd never been herself.

She grinned as she saw her chance. She sped around Dean's car and wheeled into the parking lot leaving a cloud of dust and an offended looking Dean just behind her.

She almost fell over laughing at the sight of Dean's glaring, which was not only aimed at her, but at her car as well. Sam desperately tried to keep from laughing, but failed and had a next to murderous glare directed at himself.

The looked melted off the older brother's face at the sound of a screen door slamming. Dean turned to see the one and only Jo Harvelle standing in front of the Harvelle Roadhouse. "Dean?"

"Hey, Jo." The two just watched each other for a few seconds, before Sam breaks the silence.

"This is Lucy, uh-"

"Thorne."

"I'm Jo Harvelle," she smiled politely at Lucy. "You coming inside?"

A few moments later, Lucy was sitting next to Sam and Dean was next to him. Jo was handing them all beers before getting her own. Jo grinned at Dean and said, "I haven't seen you in months, what made you come back around?"

He smiled and it made his face light up a bit, "Well, there's this girl, she works at this bar nearby. She loves REO Speedwagon and she can punch like hell and I just can't stay away." She laughed, and he continued, "She refuses to be a one night stand, but I don't think she knows that she-" he faltered for a second, this had started as a joke, but it had taken a turn too fast for him to catch himself. Lucy realised where it was going just as Dean paused and grabbed the younger Winchester's arm and mumbled something about going outside for some air before half-dragging Sam out of there. Dean would have been grateful had he been aware of anything besides Jo. He swallowed and continued, "she couldn't ever be just another girl." He took a breath, all traces of the joking smiles gone from their faces, "Not to me."

He couldn't look away. His eyes were searching hers, and all he could hear was his own heart pounding.

She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of Ellen Harvelle. "I see you boys are alive. Thank goodness, now I can kill you two for not calling."

"Hey, Ellen."

"Don't 'Hey, Ellen' me, you two should've called. Where's your brother? I need him in here, so I can yell at him, too."

Dean and Jo glanced around not having noticed the other two hunters slip out. "I think they, uh, went outside. Something about getting some air," Dean recalled.

"They?"

"We met some other hunter that evidently knows Bobby. He sent us on the hunt when she called him for information. My guess is that he watched her a lot when she was a kid, she's obviously been doing this for a long time, but he's _protective_ of her."

"Mmm," was Ellen's response and she headed for the door as Dean silently hoped his younger brother would have a good explanation.

Jo smirked at the nervous look on his face, "You really are scared of her, aren't you?"

He looked at her pointedly, "Your mother is a terrifying woman."

She laughed at him and said, "You look like you need another beer."

When she walked away to get one he watched her go. He sighed, realizing that their conversation would not be resumed tonight, and probably not for a long time.

* * *

Sam jumped at the sound of Ellen Harvelle's voice. "Sam Winchester you know you're supposed to call me or Jo so that we know that you two knuckleheads are still alive!"

Lucy giggled at how the six foot four Sam Winchester cowered at the sound. She hopped of the hood of her car and walked over. "I'm Lucy Thorne," she said. Sam noticed that she had a slight southern accent.

"Ellen Harvelle," she said kindly, "Are you Alex Thorne's daughter?"

"Yes ma'am," her smiled dimmed ever so slightly at her father's name.

Ellen chuckled, "A Thorne hunting with a Winchester…"

"Wait… Winchester?" She laughed, "As in _John_ Winchester?" Sam nodded, clearly confused. "My dad _hated_ John Winchester. They went on a hunt together and he used to rant on about how bad he was. I think he hated him 'cause they were so much alike."

Ellen laughed at that, "He would've hit anyone that told him that. now enough talking." She turned to Sam, "Get inside so I can yell at you and your reckless brother."

There was no argument.

* * *

Lucy and Jo had sat down at a booth while Ellen lectured the Winchester brothers. Lucy was the first to speak, "Dean Winchester?"

Jo smiled slightly and explained, "The first time I met him, he was standing in the middle of this room, after closing time. Sam had gone around the other way. I snuck up behind him and pressed my rifle against his lower back. The first thing he said to me was, 'Oh gosh, please let that be a rifle.' The first thing I said to him was, 'No, I'm just really happy to see you.' He took my rifle, I punched him in the face, my mom realized who they were, we talked, he started to flirt but it was the wrong time and wrong place. I said I wouldn't hate to see him again. A few weeks later he was back, I gave him a file on a case I'd wanted to go work, he left, I snuck off and met them there. He saved my ass, and it started as a crush, but now he's my last thought at night, and my first in the morning."

"Damn. You fell hard."

"One-sided love sucks."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "One-sided?"

"Yes. One-sided. Trust me."

Lucy laughed and took a sip of her beer, "You are blind." Jo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You think _that's_ one-sided? Did you not hear him?"

"He flirts all the time."

"Dean? Yeah, I'm sure he does, but not with you. That was not flirting."

* * *

**AN: Alright, that's all. REVIEW! **

**Until the next time,**

**Seraphina Jones**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry.**

•••

After Ellen had finished yelling at the Winchester brothers, Dean had gone outside to avoid anymore lectures. When Jo found him, he was alone leaning on the hood of his car. She leaned back next to him, and he looked down at her.

"You okay?" She asked tilting her head to see him better.

He let out a breath, "Yeah."

"What is it?"

He was only half surprised at her being able to read him so well. "Nothing."

"Liar."

_"Nothing," _he said.

She studied him for a moment before saying, "Fine. I'll stop pushing it." There was a silence between them for a moment before Jo said, "What the hell did you do to your arm?"

"Ghost." She raised an eyebrow at him and he just shook his head, chuckling.

"You're cute, Winchester."

"What's that supposed to mean, Harvelle?"

She just laughed at him. He couldn't stop looking at her, she was just so damn beautiful. His eyes flicked down to her lips, before returning to her brown eyes.

Their smiles faded as the eye contact didn't end. Dean's calloused hand rose to cradle Jo's cheek. She leaned into his touch, as his other hand curled around her side pulling her closer to him. The hearts of the pair beat in time. Dean moved his hand to the small of her back, his other hand pushing her blonde hair out of her face. He pulled her to him slowly, and she tilted her head up. It was there, standing in front of the Impala, that Dean Winchester kissed Jo Harvelle.

As his lips met hers, Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand tangled in her hair.  
They finally broke away when the need for air became too great.  
Jo looked up at him searching for the answers to questions she didn't have the words to ask. Dean was almost afraid to break the silence.  
"Jo," he breathed not really knowing how to finish his sentence.  
"We've never been very good with words anyway."  
Dean grinned and opened his mouth to respond when the door swung open and Lucy called out to them saying, "Dinner!"  
The pair, having separated at the sound of the screen door, began towards the Roadhouse. Jo grinned at him before dashing off to the door. Dean grinned at the blonde hair swinging behind her and knew for sure that he was in love with Jo Harvelle.

•••

Lucy smirked at the oldest Winchester when he came in. Jo had come in only moments earlier, but was already perched on the bar with a bowl of Ellen Harvelle's famous chili. Dean chuckled at the sight before grabbing his own and sitting at the bar. "You know there are _stools_, right?"

"Stools are for wimps," she said between bites.

Lucy and Sam looked over at each other, both noticing the change in the playful banter. Lucy hadn't seen much interaction between the two, but she'd seen enough to know the difference. She lifted an eyebrow at Sam.

Ellen was eyeing Dean, but he didn't seem to notice.

•••

After they'd eaten, Ellen had gone to bed, but the others stayed up. Lucy was beating Sam at a game of pool. She and Jo laughed at a crack Dean made about Sam.

Lucy took the last sip of her beer and made a winning shot. Jo hopped off the bar and began a new game with Lucy, and the brothers sat at the bar talking about nothing.

"What happened?"

Jo paused, not having expected the sudden question from Lucy, "Uh, nothin' really."

"_Jo."_

"He kissed me."

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"I knew he wasn't just _flirting_ with you!"

Jo just shook her head, laughing, and made her shot.

"Damn, Jo," Lucy pouted, "I'm used to playing drunk men."

Jo won the round and Lucy called Dean over, "You think you can beat her?"

"'Course I can," Dean retorted.

"I'd like to see you try, Winchester," Jo challenged.

"Bring it on, Harvelle."

Lucy laughed and went to get another beer. "Hey, Jo! You got anythin' stronger?"

"Whiskey."

"Bourbon?"

"Straight."

"Found it!"

"Don't get too drunk!"

"Whatever."

Jo shook her head laughing and then made another great shot. "I thought you were good at this, Deano," she teased.

"I'm great when I'm not being distracted."

"What could possibly be distracting you?" She giggled, leaning over the pool table flirtatiously.

"You," he grinned. He abandoned the pool game, and started chasing Jo. She ran outside followed by Dean. Sam and Lucy followed them, not wanting to miss it.

Jo raced around the cars until Dean grabbed her and spun her around before setting her down in front of him. During this he had a nagging feeling that this moment wasn't right.

Dean grinned down at Jo, but the smile was gone from her face. She said, "This is a dream."

•••

Dean sat straight up at the bar. He looked around seeing Lucy picking herself up off of the floor, and Sam and Ellen doing the same. _Jo_. He looked beside him where Jo had been perched on the bar, and then to the floor where her bowl was overturned. "Jo?"

"What the hell happened?" Lucy asked.

"Me," a strangely familiar british accent answered. The hunters turn to see Crowley standing in the middle of the room.

"Crowley?" Sam asked, "Aren't you the-"

"Demon that gave you the colt? Yes, I am."

"What the hell do you want?" Lucy all but growled.

"Thorne, how lovely to see you again," he started toward her.

"Get the hell away from me you son of a bitch."

"That's no way to speak to the King of Hell, now is it?"

"King-"

"Somebody had to take control."

"Where is Jo?" Dean demanded.

"Ah, that. I took her as guarantee. As long as I have her, you can't hurt me, Squirrel." Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving the hunters alone.

•••

**AN: Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so last chapter was a little strange, so hopefully I'll do better this time around. Wish me luck.**

* * *

Sam called Bobby as soon as Crowley disappeared. Lucy was comforting Ellen as Dean paced.

"Would you sit down, Winchester! You're gonna wear a hole in the floor!" Lucy snapped.

"Crowley said that it was nice to see you again, you know him?" he shot back.

"He killed my dad," she responded coldly.

He froze. That was the last thing he'd been expecting her to say. "Oh."

"Yeah," she said softly. Dean sat down at the bar.

"Bobby will be here in fifteen," Sam said.

The roadhouse quickly descended back inside the roadhouse. Each of them trapped with their own thoughts regarding Jo.

Everyone's eyes snapped to the door when it opened, revealing a fairly raggedy Meg Masters. Dean jumped up, hunting knife ready.

"Woah, Dean. I'm here to help."

Before Dean could even begin to formulate a response, Cas appeared with a flap of his wings.

"Meg," he began, looking at Dean with confusion.

"She says she's here to help," Dean explained. "Why should we even consider trusting _you_?"

"'Cause I know where Jo is, plus I owe your feathery friend."

Dean swiveled around to face the angel in question who didn't move his penetrating gaze from the demon.

"He didn't smite me," she explained as if it were obvious. "Anyway, Crowley wants me dead, and I figured Team Free Will could use some extra help."

"Dean, she knows where Jo is," Lucy said, almost challenging him to turn down the offered help.

"Team Free Will?" he questioned.

Meg grinned at his acceptance, "It's what Crowley's goons are calling you."

"Okay, we leave as soon as Bobby shows up. Ellen, you stay here."

"Like hell I am."

"Right, until Bobby gets here." Dean repeats, ignoring Ellen's furious glare.

The old fart in question walked in seconds later. Dean looked at Lucy, Sam, Cas, and Meg in turn before saying, "Bobby, keep Ellen here, we're going to get Jo!"

The five darted out of the roadhouse followed by a string of curses that made the tips of Sam's ears burn and Lucy blush.

They were almost to the car when Meg was blindsided by a hellhound. She hit the ground with a grunt. Before any of the hunters could help her, she started laughing. "Hey, you big lump," she cooed affectionately. "They have to be morons." She pushed the hound off of her and stood.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"They sent my own damn hell hound to kill me," she laughed.

"They didn't send her, I did," a voice announced.

"No," Meg breathed. "You're alive?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Did you miss me?" the demon said, stepping out of the shadows. She was taller than Lucy by a few inches, and was blonde. "Sam," she said softly.

"Ruby," he breathed, stepping backwards.

"Listen, Dean, Sam, that wasn't me. I was always on your side!"

"Why should I believe you?" Dean growled.

"She's telling the truth," Meg assured.

"Lilith forced me out of the body and had another demon possess it. I was gone before she told you that she could save Dean. Before she even suggested the demon blood! And come on, why would she trust me again? Do you really think anyone would let me out of hell that quickly if I _helped the Winchesters_? They kept me down there and sent the other tramp in my place. Like I'd ever possess a brunette. I knew that Lucifer returning would never end well. And, I mean, I brought her her hell hound, to help you. I swear."

"She is not lying," Cas stated in his usual monotone voice. His face seemed slightly uncomfortable at the idea of spending time with _two_ demons, but they both seemed to be kind of good.

"Are you all crazy?!" Dean shouted desperately. Getting no response, he sighed and got in his beloved impala. Meg gave him the instructions to get there, but other than that, the car ride was silent.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Ruby said softly. "Hell's a nasty place, and I really did try to keep you from there. The last thing I wanted was for Lucifer to get out."

Dean didn't reply, and the car descended back into the uncomfortable silence.

They drove for two days only stopping at gas stations occasionally. Sam drove for a few hours the second day, but for the rest of the time, it was all Dean. He couldn't lose her, not after what had just changed between them.

"Pull over," Meg ordered, breaking Dean out of his thoughts. Dean complied, and the group got out of the cramped car.

"Damn, since when do you travel with such a big group?" Ruby asked. Dean, of course, didn't answer. Both Winchester boys were keeping their distance from the demon. "Right, you still hate me."

"Where are we?" Lucy wondered aloud. "More importantly, where is that son of a bitch, Crowley?"

"A mile that way," Meg said nonchalantly.

"We could have-" Dean started.

"What? Driven up?" Meg guessed.

"They'd recognize your car, dumbass," Ruby pointed out. "Wait, do you knuckleheads still have my knife?" Sam said nothing, just held it out to her. She grinned and took it from him. "Thanks."

They walked on in silence. Each was armed with their own weapon. Dean had his gun and the Colt, Sam had his own gun, Cas had his angel blade, Meg had somehow acquired her own angel blade (her hound was guarding the Roadhouse), Ruby had her demon knife, and Lucy had her rifle and a knife in her boot.

Finally, the abandoned warehouse came into view. They couldn't see any demons outside, so they proceded cautiously.

"It is warded against angels," Cas stated when they reached a door.

"Right, we'll go in and remove the sigils, and then as soon as you can, come help." Dean stated.

"I don't know why I was expecting anymore of a plan," Ruby muttered.

"The plan is we go in and kill as many of those sons of bitches as we can, get Jo, and let Lucy shoot Crowley in the face."

"Me? Not that I don't really want to, but why?"

"He killed your dad, so he's yours."

"I'm convinced that all hunters have daddy issues," Meg said flatly.

"I am beginning to agree," Cas said in the same tone.

* * *

**AN: Okay, for anyone who actually likes this story, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please review!**

**Oh, and for anyone who read my other Supernatural story, 'I Won't Let It', I'm attempting a sequel that may be a multi chapter fic.**

⭑ **Seraphina Jones **⭑


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, guys! I'm glad that some of y'all like this story! Thanks for not giving up. **

* * *

Team Free Will stood outside of the door to the abandoned warehouse. Ruby was still muttering about how the boys always want to go in with half-assed plans. Cas stood stoically next to Meg, but not really understanding why he wanted to be near the demon. Meg was trying not to laugh listening to Ruby grumble. Dean was only half-listening to what Sam was saying. Sam himself was trying to come up with a little more of a plan. Lucy was two seconds from telling Sam that no one was listening.

After a second, Sam, Dean, Lucy, and Ruby went in, leaving Meg to wait with Cas. Dean led the way as it was Jo that was being held there. He started to go left, when Ruby said softly, "Hold on, loverboy. Demons that way."

To Dean's credit, he was able to hold his tongue and settle with just glaring at her. When Ruby began to lead, Dean's glare intensified, and he entertained the thought of shooting her for only a second.

"Sigil," Sam whisper-alerted the group. They then noticed a few more near that one. Soon they'd painted over each sigil they found in the building.

"Was that all of them?" Lucy asked, hesitating.

"Yes," Castiel said from behind her, making her jump. Meg started laughing from next to the clueless angel that was now being glared at by the small, blue eyed hunter.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to knock?" The British accent of the King of Hell sent shudders down everyone's, even Cas's, spines. He looks at each of them in turn, but only said something to Ruby. "Ah, Ruby, long time."

The demon in question, swallowed down the bile rising in her throat at the memories of hell involving the former crossroads demon. She glared venomously at him. Her body relaxed only slightly when she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off, not wanting Dean to blow up at him and at her. The thought surprised her. She was a demon, why did she care?

"Go back to hell, you son of a bitch," Lucy growled.

Ignoring the last comment, Crowley looked at Dean. "Alright, Squirrell. I'm still a crossroads demon. I can't resist a good trade. Give me Ruby, and you can have your girlfriend back."

Dean glanced over at Ruby and saw her stiffen. She looked over at him and nodded, but her eyes were filled with fear. "No deal." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Dean -" she started.

"- I said no deal."

"Fine," Crowley sighed. "Good luck getting to her," he taunted, before vanishing.

It was then that they heard the growling of hellhounds.

"Hey, Dean, your favorite," Meg joked half-heartedly.

"Hellhounds," he said, sending Meg a glare. "And you've made that joke before."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Move!"

And they did. They ran through the halls of the warehouse, until they got to a heavy metal door. After Dean realized it was locked, Sam began to frantically pick the lock. Ruby, Meg, Cas, and Dean held the hounds back until they could finally get into the aforementioned room. Once inside, they all took a deep breath before looking around at each other and the room. A silent moment passed before realization hit them all. Every heart sank, even the demons'. The air was heavy until Ruby finally said what they had all been thinking. "Where's Lucy?"

No one had heard her scream or cry out. They had no idea where she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am so so so sorry for the long wait! I forgot to post chapter five, so I just did and you get a double post! Yay! Sorry... School is out on the 21st so I should be able to post more during the summer. I haven't given up on any of my stories, I promise. I'm just a little stuck. I'm thinking about doing Pigtails and Pool Tables as a series of one shots. If you have any ideas or prompts for any of my stories, please PM me or leave a review or email me or even… tweet (is that the right term?) me. My email and twitter are in my bio. **

* * *

Lucy was just behind the rest of the Winchesters and friends when a hand clamped over her mouth, dragging her into another room. She tried to cry out but the hand was completely covering her mouth and nose, making it impossible to get enough air into her lungs. She heard the hell hounds chasing after Team Free Will, and her vision was growing black around the edges from the lack of oxygen. She stumbled while trying to walk instead of being dragged. Suddenly she was slammed up against a cold wall and the hand moved from her mouth and nose to her throat.

The heavy hand tightened its grip on her neck before allowing her to breathe.

"Stay quiet, little girl," a voice hissed. Lucy's breathing was ragged as she tried to suck in as much air as she could. When her vision refocused, she could see her captor.

He was tall and slim, but muscular. He was tan and had dark hair and eyes. He was probably handsome before the demon possessed him.

"You really are very pretty, little girl. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you," he whispered. She could smell the blood on his breath and knew that the man was dead or would be as soon as the demon smoked out. Her heart sank. He had obviously been fatally injured just recently. This man was someone to somebody. "Your heart's racing, little girl. Are you afraid?"

She laughed, but it was a cold and broken laugh.

"You aren't scared of me? Of what I'm going to do to you?" His voice triggered her base instinct that made her want to run.

"You think I'm scared of dying?" Her voice was cold and empty. She wasn't scared at all.

"You think that's all I'm planning, little girl?" His cold breath blew across her neck as he brought his face closer to hers. "You aren't going to die for quite some time."

"I'm not afraid of you. Torture me all you like, but let's see if you can make me scream," she challenged.

He laughed at her. "You're just a little girl in your daddy's shoes. You'll never be like him, you know? Your father, he was a leader, but you, little girl, you're just a soldier."

"Go back to hell," she growled.

"You first, little girl." He tightened his grip on her throat again, cutting off her air. "You know what? I'm just going to kill you now. It'll be much more fun to torture you in hell, little girl."

With his free hand, he unsheathed his knife. He traced her jawline with the tip of the knife before pulling back to stab her.

She kept her eyes on his the whole time, despite her vision growing dark. Her face showed no fear. She wasn't afraid at all. She didn't really care. She had no one left. She was alone. The demon grinned at her, and as if he could hear her thoughts he said, "Little girl, no one ever truly wanted you."

She started to go limp.

Then his face lit up, flashing orange.

Ruby pulled her knife out of the meat suit's back as he and Lucy fell, one dead and the other gasping for air.

"Lucy, you okay?"

Lucy's bright blue eyes met Ruby's and she said, "I will be."

Ruby nodded, pulling the hunter up.

"Wait," Lucy stumbled over to the man's body.

"He's dead, Lucy," Ruby said confused.

"I know, but he was someone before the demon. Every time I can't save them I try to find some ID or pictures in their wallet. Something that I can leave for the police," she explained, searching his body.

"The police?"

"I usually call the police and leave an anonymous tip that they're dead, or, if I'm very lucky," she pulls out his wallet, "they'll have an ID and I can find them myself."

"What do you do if you find them?"

"Leave the wallet at the address with a note."

* * *

Dean ran down the hall, searching for the right room. They had all split up after Ruby had volunteered to go find Lucy.

He stopped when he caught a glimpse of Jo's blonde hair. He slipped into the room unnoticed.

Jo was strapped down to one of the usual metal torture tables, covered in blood. The demon was teasing her about something, and dragging the blade he was using down her side, leaving a thin line of blood when he turned to Dean.

"Dean Winchester," it said slowly, "I've been waiting for you."

"Let her go." Dean's voice was cold, commanding.

"Yeah, about that. You see? I really like this girl of yours, and I have big plans for the bitch. Well, I _had_ big plans for her, then you came in to save the day. You ruined it," the demon said irritably. "Though," he said thoughtfully, pressing the tip of the knife into the soft flesh of Jo's stomach, "this should be _very_ entertaining."

Dean started forward, but quickly stopped when the demon twisted the blade saying, "Uh uh, Dean. You stay there, or I hurt the girl." Dean curled his fists at his sides, but stayed put. "Oh, wait! I'm a demon!" The demon shoved the knife into Jo's stomach, grinning. Dean started to run at him, but he flung him against a wall. Dean stared in horror as the hell-spawn twisted the blade, causing Jo to scream. It then pulled the knife out, before slowing making a deep, fatal slice across her abdomen. Dean tried to shout, but found that he couldn't make a sound. He watched as blood flowed steadily out of Jo's wounds, and a tear fell down his cheek when her body went limp.

Then the demon turned to Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

"You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you? You just had to play the hero," the demon sneered at the eldest Winchester as he walked closer to him. Dean tried to fight, but the demon tightened his invisible grip to the point of hurting the hunter. "You'll never be a hero, Dean." It made a fist. "You'll never be like your father." Dean felt a hot pain spread through his body. "You'll never be able to protect your brother." Dean cried out in pain. "And you'll never, _never_ be good enough for her," he gestured to Jo's body. "It's your fault she's here. If you had just stayed away from her, if you had just stopped yourself from kissing her, if you had just tried a little harder, she'd still be alive."

A retort was forming on Dean's lips when the demon spun around, turning to Meg who was walking in the room.

"Crowley is going to love this," the demon grinned, pinning Meg against a wall before she could attack.

"Coward in life and as a demon, I see," she smirked.

"Shut up," it growled. "You don't know what I saw."

"Right, yeah, that's why you went to heaven, right?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

The demon clenched his fists and Meg and Dean cried out simultaneously. The demon laughed, knowing that Crowley would be pleased that he had the infamous Dean Winchester and the traitor, Meg.

His victory was short-lived, though.

Castiel walked into the room calmly, and the demon turned and was afraid. He tried to back away, but the angel matched his steps until there was no escape. Castiel smote the demon before it could smoke out of the meat suit, which fell to the floor, dead.

The angel looked at Dean and then to Meg, both of whom were on the ground, gasping. To both of their surprise, Cas went to the demon's aid.

"Meg?" he asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, Clarence?" she answered breathing heavily.

"You tried to help him?"

"Yeah, I did. And you helped me."

"Why did I help you first, Meg?" the angel asked softly, in his usual serious and slightly confused voice.

"I don't know, Clarence," she said laughing at the angel.

Dean managed to pick himself up, and then stumbled over to where Jo was still strapped down. "Cas!" his voice broke. "Cas, please." The angel looked over at the broken man, walking to Jo's body. "Can you save her?"

Cas looked at Dean like he was an idiot, before returning his steely gaze to the broken body of Jo Harvelle. "I raised you from hell, of course I can bring a girl not meant to die yet back to life." Meg laughed, which made the corners of Cas's mouth twitch involuntarily. He placed two fingers on Jo's forehead, and a small glow emitted from them. She gasped for air and tried to sit up before realizing where she was.

Her eyes flew to Dean's.

"Okay, Dean, Clarence, over there. You two watch the door," Meg ordered. Dean complied, while Cas stood there confused, making Dean have to pull him over to the door. Meg rolled her eyes affectionately, "Angels…"

She then untied Jo, and helped her up and into her clothes which were in a pile in the corner where they were carelessly thrown by some demon.

"Thanks," Jo said softly to Meg after she was dressed. She steeled her nerves, and started walking to the boys. Dean was still trying to explain to the utterly clueless angel why he had to stand over here.

"Hey, boys," Jo said. "Let's get the hell out of here."

The four of them started down the hall and when they turned down another hall they slammed into Ruby and Lucy.

"Who's—" Jo started when she saw Ruby.

"—Long story," Dean answered.

"Right. Hold on, where's Sam?"

Dean looked at Ruby for an answer. "Don't look at me. You were all together when I went to find Lucy."

"Shit," Dean mutters.

"Did you let him go off on his own?!" Ruby almost shouted.

"Let who go off on his own?" Sam asked from behind her.

"Sam!" she shouted as she spun around, her voice full of relief. She had to stop herself from touching him to make sure he was alright. Everything in her wanted to check him over, but she knew that it would only serve to piss Dean off. "You didn't get killed, good job," all true care forced out of her voice so that her words flowed easily and cold off her tongue.

"So we all managed to stay alive?" Sam asked as Team Free Will made for the exit.

"Well," Jo started sheepishly.

"We're all alive now, and that's what counts." Dean said, his voice short.

Lucy and Sam looked Jo over, immediately picking up on what had happened. Ruby's eyes scanned Jo before turning to Dean and taking in the way his eyes kept flicking to Jo, as if she would disappear any second. She noticed the guilt in his eyes. She could see the fear in them too.

"Right," Sam said slowly. He looked over at Ruby and she met his gaze. They stayed like that for a second before they got to the exit. They got out of the abandoned building with more ease than any of them were comfortable with.

When they got to the Impala there was an uncomfortable pause as they realized the lack of seats. They had to have Lucy up front squishing the boys in on the way there, but that was the maximum possible seating.

Then Meg, with a smirk, offered a solution shamelessly. "I can sit on Clarence's lap."

The angel in question stopped short and looked at her with something resembling surprise. Ruby laughed at him. Dean just chuckled and said, "Have fun."

The angel was fairly uncomfortable for the most of the drive and Meg was having a field day with her dirty jokes until the angel pulled her face closer to his and kissed her softly and quickly.

It was silent for the rest of the drive.

They pulled up to the Roadhouse four days after they left it. It was a clear night and they could see the stars. The air was cool and sharp and it refreshed everyone who had been in the impala. Dean glanced down at Jo as she got out of the car, and she was beautiful, almost as if the cold strengthened her. She looked up at the night sky and took a deep breath. It was like time froze for just a moment, letting her breath before entering her mother's smothering world.

It was an interesting sight in that one moment. An angel and a demon standing closer than normal to each other without noticing the change, a tall hunter glancing at another demon while she tried desperately to fight against emotions she hadn't felt since she died, a small blonde hunter turning her whiskey colored gaze to the stars, a green eyed hunter watching her while his mind churned with how to protect her, and a lonely blue eyed hunter who doesn't think she'll be here in the morning.

Just as quickly as the moment came, it ended. Jo looked back at the Roadhouse and started to the door. She walked in the door to her home expecting her mother's over-protective gaze, but was met with Bobby's tired eyes.

"Bobby? Where's my mom?"

"Sleeping and it's about damn time too. I had to fight to keep her from coming after you, ya idjit…" Bobby grumbled. "Where are the rest of ya?"

Jo glanced behind her at the door to the Roadhouse for a moment before answering, "I think they're trying to give me a few minutes alone with my mom." Jo paused and looked over at the door again then turned back to Bobby with a puzzled look on her face. "The hell did they get out of here without my mom?"

Bobby chuckled. "Called me, and I had to deal with her while they ran for the car. She cursed so loud, I was blushin'." Jo laughed at that, knowing that this was entirely true.

Lucy stood still watching Jo disappear into the Roadhouse almost expecting Dean to follow. When he didn't, she frowned a little, but knew that he was just as scared of Ellen Harvelle as his moose of a baby brother was. Lucy glanced over at Sam who was standing closer to Ruby than necessary. She smiled, remembering how love felt and then she knew that she had to go. They wouldn't let her, though. Bobby might very well tie her down. She knew that he meant well, but she wasn't the six year old little girl that was dumped onto his front porch all those years ago. She was twenty four years old. She didn't need to be babysat by the Winchesters.

Dean's gaze lingered on the door to the Roadhouse. He could leave, he could just get the hell out of there to try and protect her. No, he did that back in Duluth and that only served to piss her off and make him think about her even more. He was definitely not going in there for a few minutes. He wanted to give Jo a few minutes with her mom and let Ellen cool off. Then again, the last time he'd left Ellen and Jo in private had not gone over well for him. He'd wanted to hang around Jo for a little while longer, but she had asked him to leave. He loved her, so he did as he was told and moved on secretly holding on to the hope that she would call and tell him he could come back again. When he'd seen her in Duluth, he'd abandoned all hope of being close to Jo. He couldn't lose her. He wasn't going to get her blood on his hands.

When Sam glanced down at Ruby for what had to be the tenth time, she once again pretended like she didn't notice. It took everything she had not to look up at him, not to meet his gaze. She couldn't do that to him. She was a demon, and he was a human, it didn't work like that. Dean wouldn't let it happen, but he didn't know that she wouldn't either. Sam could find someone else, someone human, someone that deserved him. She planned on sticking around until then, though. She wasn't going to let Sam fall in love with out approving it first. She was still a demon.

Jo glanced at the door again before going around the bar to get the beer she really needed. She sat down with Bobby an handed him one wordlessly. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Jo took a deep breath and stood. Bobby knew where she was going without having to ask her. She found that she was actually slightly nervous as she walked to the door to tell them that they could come in. The brief thought that maybe the Winchesters were gone crossed her mind and filled her with fear. She swung the screen door open and told them all that her mom was sleeping and that it was just Bobby. No one asked why she had waited around five minutes to tell them this.

Her brown eyes met Dean's piercing green gaze for only a second before she looked away. She didn't want him to get hurt, and that had almost happened. He almost died to protect her. That couldn't happen again. That wouldn't happen again.

"Hey, Jo," Dean said, being the last one in the door she was holding open. "Can I talk to you in, uh, in private later?"

She hesitated for a moment, then answered, "Yeah, I guess." He grinned, which was what reminded her of a teenage boy asking a girl out on a first date. He followed her into the now fairly crowded bar.

Jo walked back around the bar asking who wanted a beer, and, unsurprisingly, everyone wanted one. She passed out the beers to each hunter, demon, and angel on the premises minus her mother, of course.

Most of them finished their bottle fast, but Dean didn't because for the first time in a long time, there was something more important than dulling his senses with alcohol. He found that he was actually nervous about talking to her alone. This he found crazy considering the fact that he was Dean Winchester. He could do this.

Then he met Jo's eyes from across the room for a moment.

He couldn't do this.

"You're gonna break that bottle if you hold it any tighter," Lucy said, her slight southern drawl apparent in her voice. Dean just loosened his grip in response. "What are you so freaked about, anyway?"

"Nothin'," he said softly, not looking her in the eye.

She raised an eyebrow, her ice blue stare meeting his eyes when she sat down. "Yeah, right."

"What are you gonna do now?" Dean asks the young hunter. She rolled her eyes, but went along with his obvious subject change.

"Get outta here, hunt some more, you?" she said nonchalantly.

"You're actually going to leave? Alone? You think bobby will be okay with that?"

"Yes, yes, and he won't know until I'm gone. At least, he better not know," she warned.

"You can stick around here, you know?"

"No, I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I have a job to do, Dean."

"You can do the job, but just come back here when you don't have a hunt," he suggested.

"I don't belong here," Lucy admitted softly. "This is a tight knit family you have here and I'm not getting in the way of that."

"You won't be," he insisted.

She smiled and shook her head at him. "Yeah, I will be, and you know it."


End file.
